


Here Comes The Sun

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, Light-Hearted, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Hatake Kakashi may have many people that desire him, but he only has eyes for one person. Unfortunately for him, that one person has eyes for someone else. Or, so he believes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for a while so I decided to post it. Hope you all enjoy it! Would love to hear your feedback :)

“Almost home,” Kakashi thought. He has just been away on a month-long mission and was desperate for a bed, and a hot shower. He was cataloging his injuries as he ran. Thankfully it was just some scrapes and bruises. Nothing too severe. He sighed knowing that meant he would most likely be sent on another mission sometime soon. 

He no longer had students and so his life was just a repetitive bout of missions. He supposed it was his fault. He knew if he asked Tsunade for a break or a return to teaching for a while his request would be granted. But he wouldn’t do that. Extended breaks were reserved for people like Asuma and Kurenai that had a family on the way. Kakashi had given up on the idea of having a family a long time ago. 

He slowed to a walk as Konoha came into sight. He headed to his apartment first before going to the missions desk. He told himself it had nothing to do with wanting to shower before seeing a certain chuunin. Umino Iruka had been a constant in his thoughts these past few years. Unfortunately, since Naruto has been off training with Jiraiya he hasn’t had an excuse to talk to him in a while. The only time he really saw him was when he went to drop off his mission reports. Not that it mattered, Kakashi still wasn’t sure if Iruka was even interested in men. 

After he showered, he figured since he was home he might as well eat. Scouring his fridge he realized some of the food was maybe seconds away from growing legs and running off. 

So no go on the food thought Kakashi. “Well, ramen sounds good too,”

Walking to the ramen shop he took out a copy of Icha Icha. He had already read it maybe a hundred times by this point but it did a good job of keeping people away from him. Well, most people. Gai was probably one of the few people that couldn’t read a room. When he got to Ichiraku he realized it must have been his lucky day because Umino Iruka, the object of his affection, was sitting enjoying a bowl. 

Kakashi went up to him, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here without Naruto.” 

“Hmm?” Iruka startled “Yeah, I prefer to cook at home but didn’t feel up to it tonight.” 

He looked up at Kakashi with those dark brown eyes that had first attracted him to the chuunin, what could he say? He was a sucker for a pair of beautiful eyes. And Iruka definitely had beautiful eyes. 

Kakashi nodded and stood there realizing he had nothing to say. 

Iruka seemed to take pity on him, “Were you getting food?”

“Yes, I just came back from a mission.” 

“Ah. Well welcome home, Kakashi-san” Iruka smiled

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. Iruka’s smile was blinding. There were so few people that managed to smile with their whole being but Iruka could. He was like the sun and as much as Kakashi wanted to stare at him he couldn’t. 

“Thanks, uh..is that seat taken?”

Iruka glanced at the seat, “Just by you.” 

Kakashi sat down and ordered his favorite. He struggled to think of a topic to come up with but thankfully Iruka saved him. 

“Have you heard from Naruto lately?”

“Hmm,” Kakashi pondered, “I think I spoke to him the last time he was in the village. He doesn’t write to me often if that’s what you’re asking. I’m sure you’ve spoken to him more recently than me.” 

Iruka nodded, “Yes, I get letters at least once a week.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, that kid loves you.”

“I love him too,” Iruka smiled fondly up at Kakashi. 

Kakashi nodded, he knew that Naruto had officially moved in with Iruka a little after he had become a genin. He figured Iruka wanted to wait until the boy was no longer Iruka’s student before he officially took him in. Not like the kid hadn’t spent most nights with the chuunin anyway. Kakashi wasn’t sure how many people were aware of just how strong their bond was. Kakashi also figured most people didn’t keep up with the chuunin’s habits like he did. 

“Did you have a bad day?” Kakashi asked suddenly.

Iruka appeared confused, “Huh?”

“You said you didn’t feel up to cooking, is it because you had a bad day?”

“Ah. Well, the students are learning how to properly handle a kunai and well let’s just say it did not go over well. And then I had a shift at the mission desk and well you know how that goes.” 

“If you had to choose, which would you say is worse children or jounin?” 

“Oh, definitely jounin. I’d work with kids and their loose weapons a hundred times over rather than deal with jounin.” 

“Iruka-sensei, you wound me. Surely us jounin are not all bad.” 

Iruka glanced up at him, “That has yet to be determined.” 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. This was fun, teasing Iruka. Something he could get used to. 

“I bet I could convince you that we jounin are all not that bad.” 

“How so?”

Kakashi smirked, “Some of us are going out for drinks tonight, you should come.” 

“Why not?” Iruka shrugged, “Will you be at your usual spot?” 

“Yep, we’re meeting at 8pm.”

Iruka smiled, “I’ll see you then.”

Kakashi watched the chuunin walk out and didn’t question until later how Iruka knew where his usual spot was. 

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Kakashi did not go home and stare at his closet for hours as he tried to find something casual to wear. His closet was mostly full of mission clothes and practice clothes. Eventually, he found a black button-down shirt to go with his black pants. 

He also did not use cologne for the first time in years. 

When he got to the bar, he heard first rather than saw his friends. Asuma, Genma, and Gai were all sitting at a table in the back. From the looks of it, they were all already pretty drunk. 

“KAKASHI! My Most Worthy Rival! Come And Join Us As We Drink To The Spring Time Of Our Youth!” 

Kakashi winced at his loud voice. He decided he would not sit next to Gai tonight. “Yo,” he responded. 

“What took you so long?” Asuma questioned. 

“C’mon you know Kakashi is never on time for anything,” Genma chuckled. 

Kakashi decided to ignore the jabs, “I just wanted to let you all know I invited Iruka out for drinks with us.” 

“The mission desk chuunin?” Asuma tilted his head and stared at Kakashi. 

Kakashi nodded. 

“The More The Merrier, My Friend!” 

Genma was the only person that was really friendly with Iruka so he just nodded and continued drinking. Kakashi looked up but Asuma was still staring at him with that look. 

“When did you see Iruka?” 

“Earlier today, when I got back from my mission.” Kakashi stared him in his eye, wondering why he was so curious. There was no way he knew. No way he could possibly know how Kakashi felt about the chuunin. 

“I see…” was all Asuma responded with. “Well, I’m going to go out for a smoke. Fuckin’ place changed their smoking policy recently.” 

Kakashi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. If anyone here was going to be able to learn the truth it would be Asuma. 

Kakashi went and ordered himself a drink. After he placed his order he felt a familiar chakra presence at his back. He turned to see none other than Iruka. Kakashi had to remind himself to breathe when he saw him. Iruka was wearing a sleeveless yellow top that contrasted perfectly with his darker skin and black pants. Most shocking to Kakashi was that he had his hair down. He had never seen Iruka with his hair down before. It was about shoulder length and almost looked a lighter brown in the light.  
It took him a minute to realize he was speaking to him. 

“I..I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Laughing, Iruka just repeated, “How long have you been here?” 

“Not long. I was just getting my drink. I’ll get your first drink.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” 

“No, I want to.” Kakashi smiled behind his mask, “Besides, I promised to show you all jounin aren’t that bad.” 

Iruka laughed again and Kakashi swore it was the best sound he’s ever heard in his entire life. Yes, that was definitely a sound he could get used to hearing.

Kakashi led Iruka back to Genma and Gai. 

“IRUKA,” Gai exclaimed, “It Is A Joy To See You and For You To Join Us As We Drink To The Spring Time of Our Youth.” 

“Thanks, Gai” 

Kakashi went to introduce Genma but then the two of them hugged and Kakashi remembered they already were friends. Soon Asuma came back and the four of them were drinking like there was no tomorrow. 

Gai was currently trying to convince Kotetsu to join him in some challenge. Meanwhile, Kakashi was just trying so hard to not stare at Iruka. He fit in well with his friends, not like Kakashi was surprised, everyone that met Iruka loved him. He exuded warmth. It was why Kakashi couldn’t really blame himself for being attracted to the chuunin. Who didn’t want warmth and light in a world of darkness? 

Currently, Genma was with Iruka up at the bar getting more drinks. They seemed like good friends, too good of friends. Genma had been very touchy all night. Kakashi hadn’t particularly remembered Genma being a touchy drunk but it seems like tonight, for some reason, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Especially when it came to a certain brown hair chuunin. 

Asuma came up and sat beside Kakashi and saw his line of vision. 

“So,” he smirked, “Does he know?”

“Know what?” Kakashi responded cooly. He was too distracted watching Genma place his hand on Iruka’s thigh as he laughed at a joke Iruka said. Kakashi was trying to remind himself why breaking the special jounin’s fingers would not be a good plan. 

“Does Iruka know how you feel about him?” 

Kakashi jerked his face to Asuma, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you invited him out for drinks and you’ve been eyeing him all night.” 

Kakashi said nothing. Asuma didn’t have any real proof. He could continue to feign ignorance and let this go on for a while longer.”  
In the end, Asuma spoke again before he could decide. “Not to mention, you’ve memorized his mission desk schedule and only turn in reports when he’s working. Even though he gets upset because this causes most of your reports to be late. And don’t think about denying it. I’ve seen you walk in, see him not working, and then leave.” 

Kakashi felt his face flush and was glad he was wearing a mask. So, maybe Asuma knew a little more than he let on. 

“You know, I’m glad you finally took the initiative. I was rooting for you two, but wasn’t sure you would get there before someone else.” 

“What do you mean before someone else?” Kakashi asked, eyes still on Iruka and Genma who had, finally, removed his hand from Iruka’s thigh. 

“C’mon. You couldn’t possibly think that you were the only person in this entire village that wants Iruka?” Asuma looked at him incredulously. 

Kakashi frowned, it wasn’t that he didn’t think other people wanted Iruka, he just never really thought about it. But, he supposed it made sense. He knew people loved Iruka, but he assumed they didn’t all want him in a romantic way. Not the way Kakashi did. 

“I guess I’ll forgive you, I’ve been home more with Kurenai and you’ve been gone on missions but let’s just say there’s a long line of people that have their eye on him.” 

“People? As in men and women?” Kakashi asked, finally pausing from his ogling of Iruka. 

“Wow, you didn’t even know if he was interested in men before you let your crush fester? You must have it bad.” Asuma laughed. “Yes, it seems your chuunin is bisexual.”

“Hm,” Kakashi responded nonchalantly, glad that his mask hid the grin that erupted over his face at the news.

“Oh, I guess now is the best time to mention that one of the many people that have their eye on your precious Iruka is none other than the man currently with his arms around him.” Asuma winked and walked off. 

Kakashi’s head swung to the bar and sure enough, Genma had his arm around Iruka. This just wouldn’t do. Kakashi’s drink was full but he left it at the table to go and join the two men. Iruka had a nice flush to him when Kakashi arrived. 

“Oh! Kakashi, I’m glad you’re here. Genma here seems to think that he can beat me in a game of shogi.” 

“Really?”, Kakashi asked and subtly stepped into between the two men and pressed his back to the bar. 

“Yes, for some reason he thinks I’ll be easy to beat.” 

“Now now Iruka, don’t put words in my mouth. I never said you’d be easy to beat, just that I have some sure-fire tricks up my sleeve that would ensure that I beat you.” Genma smiled at him.

Kakashi stared at Iruka as he spoke, “My money is on Iruka.” 

Iruka’s eyes rose, “Really now?” 

Kakashi nodded, not taking his eyes off of Iruka’s, “Mhm, I’ll always bet on you Iruka.” 

He watched as Iruka’s wide eyes got even wider and he visibly swallowed. Kakashi followed the movement with his eyes and then his eyes landed on his lips. His perfectly full lips... Kakashi shook himself. These were not the thoughts he needed to have now in a very crowded bar. 

Genma looked between the two with a slight frown. 

“So, Iruka,” Genma asked turning Iruka’s attention back to him, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Iruka choked on his drink. He glanced up at Kakashi briefly before his eyes flicked back to Genma. “No, not at the moment.” 

Genma smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but then Gai came over to them. 

“Iruka! I have been looking everywhere for you! I have just the challenge for you! You will be a worthy opponent, I’m sure.” 

And before Kakashi knew it, Iruka was off with Gai. 

He rubbed his eyes. This night was not going at all how he had planned for it. Kakashi was supposed to be the only one entertaining Iruka tonight. Instead, it seemed everyone wanted to get the attention of the chuunin. 

“He’s something isn’t he?” Genma asked him while nodding at Iruka. 

Kakashi just glared at him and walked away. He knew it was rude, but quite frankly he didn’t care. Anyone that was getting in between his time with Iruka was a nuisance. So, of course, at that moment Anko, Iruka’s best friend, walked in and tackled him. 

“Oi Iruka! I didn’t know you were coming out tonight.” Anko draped her arm over his shoulder

“Ugh get off of me, “ Iruka shrugged her off, “I wasn’t planning to come out but Kakashi invited me out.” 

“Did he now?” Anko raised an eyebrow, “Well no matter, I’m glad you’re here! I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

Kakashi watched the exchange with barely concealed annoyance. It’s not that he wanted everyone to ignore Iruka, he just wanted to have some time with him. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize Iruka was walking his way. 

“Hey,” Iruka said softly.

“Hey,” Kakashi responded in the same tone. Iruka was slightly shorter than him and was just beautiful. Kakashi could stare at him from hours. His brown eyes were inviting, Kakashi knew he could get lost in them. His scar was more pronounced across his nose. Kakashi wanted to trace it with his thumb. He always wanted to know the story behind the scar; he thought it was funny how he and Iruka both had scars on their face. 

“Thanks for inviting me, I’m actually having a really good time.”  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask, “Of course. So, are we jounin not as bad as you once thought?” 

“Hmm, I may need to change my earlier assumption. Maybe not all jounin are bad. Maybe, it’s just you.” 

Kakashi felt his heart drop until he looked into Iruka’s eyes and saw a glint of humor. “Well, then I guess you’ll just have to spend more time with me until I change your mind.” 

Iruka smiled, “I guess so. It would also help if you could turn in a mission report on time.” 

Laughing to himself, “Yeah I guess I could do that.”

“Well, as fun as this has been I should probably head out. I have to work tomorrow morning.”

“Can I walk you home?”

“I’d like that,” Iruka’s answering smile was brilliant. 

They went and said their goodbyes to everyone. He couldn’t help but notice Genma’s look of annoyance at Iruka leaving with him. Kakashi was once again glad that his mask hid his expression for the most part. 

Walking outside they set off to Iruka’s apartment. Kakashi found himself yet again trying and failing, to think of something to say to the man beside him. 

“Iruka, are you interested in Genma?” he heard himself ask the man. 

Iruka looked up at him with a slight frown, “Genma? No, he’s just a friend. Besides, I have my eye on someone else right now.” 

That piqued Kakashi’s interest. He tried to think of who was in the chuunin’s life that he may be interested in. He thought about Anko, maybe there was something going on between them? This was ridiculous. Everyone knew Iruka, he couldn’t possibly narrow down the options of who Iruka liked. 

“Have you told them?” he asked the man as he stared straight ahead.

“No, I don’t think he would appreciate it.” 

He? Well, that eliminates Anko. 

“Iruka, I can’t imagine anyone that would not be happy to learn they are the object of your affection.”

Iruka chuckled, “Maybe, maybe not. I think this particular man has a lot of people fawning over him and I doubt he would be thrilled to have yet another admirer.” 

This stumped Kakashi, he couldn’t think of anyone that had many admirers as Iruka described. As curious as he was to know who held Iruka’s heart he was also not really interested in listening to the man fawn over someone else in his presence. He knew that his feelings weren’t fleeting. In fact, they had only grown throughout the years. If need be, he was willing to wait for Iruka.”

“Well, I would tell him anyway. There is a lot of darkness in the world, and if you’re able to find a way to let in the sun then you should.” 

Sighing, Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. 

Maybe he should just take his own advice. Iruka didn’t say anything for a while after that. They were almost to his home. Now was his chance, he knew Iruka was interested in someone else but maybe…just maybe if he knew how Kakashi felt he would consider him?

When they arrived outside his home he turned to the chuunin. 

“Iru—" he started, only to be cut off.

“Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Iruka rushed out. His face was flushed, and Kakashi didn’t think it was only from the alcohol anymore.

Did he just? Was he serious? “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” the man scratched his arm in a nervous gesture, “You told me to be bold.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. “Iruka, I would love to go on a date with you.” 

The man’s answering smile was perfect. 

“Great," he seemed to hesitate, "Uh, I guess I’ll head in. See you tomorrow?” Iruka turned to him with a hopeful expression in his eyes. 

That was when Kakashi lost it. 

Kakashi reached for the man and pulled him close. He could feel Iruka gasp as he pulled his mask down and leaned in to press his lips to the younger man’s. His lips were just as soft as Kakashi imagined they would be. 

He felt the man moan into his mouth causing him to gasp. Iruka took that as an invitation and soon Kakashi felt the man’s tongue exploring his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Pulling the man closer Kakashi was in ecstasy. He wanted more. More of the kiss. More of this man.

“Iruka” 

Breathless, he heard himself moan the man’s name. Iruka’s arms wrapped around him pulling him closer until suddenly he felt Iruka pull away. Kakashi groaned as the man’s lips left his. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes. Iruka was gripping his arms, his eyes blown as he looked up at him. 

He was gorgeous. Kakashi wanted to capture his lips in his again.

Finally, the man spoke, “I-I think I should go before I decide I no longer care about propriety.”

Propriety be damned, Kakashi thought as looked down at the man in his arms. If Iruka wanted he would let the man take him right here, right now. 

Slowly he stepped away from the man, “I think that’s a good idea.” He smiled at the man, “Besides, I think tomorrow after our date we should pick up exactly where we left off.”

He watched as Iruka smirked. 

“Or we could pick this up before our date?” 

“I like the way you think, sensei.” Kakashi laughed as Iruka winked and headed inside. 

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
